


truth bee told

by daydoodles



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Actually it's just a Bee Movie AU, Bee Movie References, Bees, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: Kent gets some news, and it really stings.





	truth bee told

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I'm back with yet another cringy prompt from Tumblr! This time it's from [Ariel](http://piesandpucks.tumblr.com), and she asked for any pairing and a Bee Movie AU, so...I did it. 
> 
> I have nothing to say here. Crack fic is the mood for 2018, I guess.

“Jack, babe, did you see -”

 

Kent cuts himself off, stopping in his tracks just as he steps out of the door frame and into the kitchen. He’s not necessarily upset at what he sees, but he’ll admit it’s a pretty confusing experience to walk in on your boyfriend eating dinner with a bee. Or at least, that’s what seems to be happening. Kent can’t be sure, really, considering it would make absolutely no sense if that’s what he’s actually seeing.

 

“Oh, hey. Kenny.” Jack’s words are stitled, unsure. It’s unsettling; Jack hasn’t been this awkward around Kent for a long time.

 

“Yeah?” He shuts the door behind himself and walks over to the table, sitting as far away from Jack and the bee as he can. It feels kind of like an intervention, if only Kent knew what he needed to intervene for.

 

“This is Bitty. Bitty Bee, have you met him?” Jack gestures vaguely at the bug sitting on his kitchen table.

 

 _Wait, what?_ “Uh, no, Zimms. I haven’t met this bee. I don’t think.” How would he even tell bees apart to know if he’s met this one?

 

“I told you he wouldn’t remember me, sweetpea,” the bee - Bitty - says.

 

Kent squints at him. “Should I remember you?”

 

Bitty shrugs. Or at least Kent thinks he shrugs, because his shoulders are so tiny it’s really hard to tell. “We met once before, but it doesn’t really matter. You’ve met a lotta bees in your life, I’m sure. Want some pie?”

 

Bitty buzzes over to Jack’s kitchen counter, pointing at what seems to be some sort of maple pie, judging by the smell. Then again, Kent only guesses Bitty’s pointing. Who knows what’s actually going on here. “No thanks, man. I just ate.” He hasn’t eaten in hours, actually. He hopes his stomach doesn’t betray him with a growl; he’d like to avoid eating bee pie for as long as possible, thanks. Ideally, forever.

 

“Well if you change your mind, lemme know!” Bitty flies back over to the table, landing gently on Jack’s hand. Jack doesn’t even flinch.

 

He also hasn’t said much, so Kent turns to address him. “So, what’s up?”

 

Jack quirks an eyebrow at him. “Did you see the news?”

 

It’s sort of ironic, probably, that Jack is asking him the exact question Kent had been trying to get out when he walked into the house. “Yeah...That’s why I came, actually. It’s, uh - it’s amazing what those bees did for all of us. For the world, I mean.” Kent nods at Bitty in thanks, and he’s never felt so awkward in his damn life.

 

“Isn’t he amazing?” Jack asks, and Kent furrows his brow. “Oh, Bitty is the one who came up with the plan that saved all the flowers. He’s incredible, eh?”

 

Oh, so Jack knows a bee that bakes and flies planes and saves the world, no big deal. Alright. “Yeah, that’s insane. Nice work, dude.” He holds out a finger, and Bitty fist bumps it. Kent thinks he’s having a stroke. He turns to Jack, trying to ignore the elephant in the room and failing miserably. “So, why is Bitty here?”

 

Jack glares at him, and Bitty frowns. “Well, the thing is -”

 

“Not that I mind him being here, I just - I wasn’t expecting him or anything? I know I dropped by as a surprise but uh, I thought we could go out to dinner to celebrate avoiding the end of the world. I mean, clearly you were in the middle of eating, but if -”

 

“Kenny.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Bitty and I are in love. That’s why he’s here, because we wanted to tell you.” Jack sticks a finger out, laying it on the table, and Bitty puts his hand (Foot? Do bees have hands?) on top of it. Kent thinks maybe that’s the closest to hand holding they’ll ever get. He also thinks it’s way closer to hand holding than a human and a bee _should_ ever get.

 

“Excuse me, hold the fuck up.” Kent lifts a hand, stopping Jack before he can start whatever spiel he has planned. “You’re breaking up with me, your boyfriend of four years, for a _bee?_ ”

 

Amazingly, Jack looks taken aback. “He’s the bee that saved the world, Kenny.” _Oh, thanks, that settles it. Glad we cleared that up._

 

“He’s...still a bee, though?” Kent’s head is spinning.

 

Jack doesn’t seem to have that problem. “Why is this confusing for you?”

 

“Jack, honey, maybe we should have planned this better,” Bitty tries to whisper, and fails.

 

“Maybe you should explain to me how literally any of this makes any sense.” Kent’s jaw drops as a thought hits him. “Wait, how long has this been going on? Did you cheat on me? _With a bee?_ ”

 

Jack has the decency to look offended at that, at least. “I would never do that, Kent.”

 

Jack called him Kent. Not Kenny. Kent. “I don’t really know what to say to this.” He slumps forward in his chair, dragging his hands down his face.

 

“All we want you to say is that you’re happy for us. Also, you’re invited to the wedding.”

 

“The - there’s a -” Kent stammers. “What the literal, actual fuck, Jack?”

 

“It’s in May,” Bitty supplies, probably thinking he’s helping. Why he thinks that is beyond Kent, but then again, all of this is beyond Kent.

 

“Not to be a buzzkill,” Kent says as he shoots a pointed look at Bitty, “but I have something to do then. Won’t be able to make it, sorry.”

 

“You’re busy the entire month of May?” Jack says as he and Bitty share a look.

 

“Nah. Not really. I just have a lot of objections to this whole...situation. On like, every level.”

 

“You sure you’re not just upset about being dumped?” Jack questions.

 

“Oh, if you need someone to talk to, I have a friend who -”

 

“No thanks, Bitty. I don’t need a bee therapist.” He needs an actual therapist, at the moment. He’s still not convinced he isn’t hallucinating.

 

“You should talk about your feelings, though.” Ah, right. Because Jack has always been the master of talking about feelings.

 

Kent doesn’t bring that up. Instead, he stands up from the table and says, “Alright, Zimms, here you go: it sucks that I got dumped, yeah, but the fact that I got dumped for a _bee_ is probably going to murder my self esteem for the literal rest of my life. Also, you can’t even legally get married, what the fuck? And for the record, I don’t even get why you want to in the first place, because like I’m sure Bitty is great and whatever, but he’s a _bee_. A goddamn bee. Isn’t this the slightest bit concerning to anyone else but me? Surely someone else you’ve told has had an issue with this.”

 

Jack and Bitty exchange a look. “You’re the first one we’ve told,” Jack admits.

 

“Great, perfect. Well, let me know how it goes with everyone else.” Kent moves toward the door, then cuts Jack a look over his shoulder. “Or actually, don’t. Just don’t ever talk to me again, thanks. I can’t deal with this shit.” With that, Kent turns on his heel, and storms out the door.

 

The next day, Bitty and Jack are announcing their wedding plans on the national news. Kent throws his remote at the TV.

 

He wishes they would’ve let the world end.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to Tumblr [here](http://irlkent.tumblr.com/post/169377311214/any-omgcp-pairing-bee-movie-au), since you're all dying to reblog it, I'm sure.


End file.
